Summer Falls
by I'mjustmeforever
Summary: Miley and the gang are going to Crowley Corners. While there a series a mishaps Miley suspects her evil cousin Luann who's acting very strange is out for revenge. And who's this mysterious Jay who keeps popping up when things get bad and does Miley have feelings for him. Find out the summer vacation adventures in Summer Falls! AU Read and Review!


"I can't believe we finally get to go back to Crowley Corners!" Miley exclaimed gleefully.

"And I can't believe I, Lilly Truscott get to go away to the country life for a whole summer!" Her best friend squealed. "I can't wait to meet some cute southern cowboys. If only Oliver were more thrilled about it too" She said poking her guy friend in the arm as he sat slumped down groaning.

"Sorry Oliver I forgot you get car sick" Miley apologized. Then she turned her head to see her piggy older brother Jackson sticking his head out the window of the small van. He portrayed a stupid looking smile to which Miley rolled her eyes at.

"This feels great!" He shouted.

"What are you a dog?!" She huffed. Then she grabbed his shirt by the collar pulling him back in. "You're gonna fall out of the car. On second thought why don't you do that."

"Are we there yet" He complained to Robbie ignoring Miley's earlier comment.

"Jackson Stewart you are about as impatient as a two year old, just sit back and enjoy the ride" Robbie instructed, shaking his head.

"And the attention span of a goldfish" Miley added.

"I would have been a lot happier if we just took a plane like everybody else instead of driving across half the country!"

"Well I for one love it, don't ya just love the fresh smell of that country air!" Lilly chirped happily.

The rest of the car ride continued on like this. Jackson complaining, Oliver moaning and being sick to his stomach, Lilly rambling on about what she was going to do once they got there and Mr. Stewart just kept quiet not daring to put a damper on her plans as some of the things she said were not realistic. But being in a hot stinky car with her brother and two friends was putting Miley in more of a foul mood. This was summer vacation, she was going to her hometown, she should be just as peppy as Lilly, and yet she couldn't, something was just giving her a weird vibe and she didn't like it. However, she kept quiet not wanting to ruin the mood.

* * *

"Okay everyone here we are, rest-stop number six!" Robbie announced as they arrived at the small seven eleven gas station. "Finally!" Oliver cried. He was the first one out of the car and into the bathroom, most likely puking up his lunch. Everyone else exited the car one by one ending with Jackson. Who wouldn't budge from his seat.

"Jackson aren't you coming?" His dad asked.

"Nah, I'll just stay here" Jackson replied. Just then two cute giggling girls passed by the car. "On second thought I think I'll have a look around" He smiled slyly, then sprayed his mouth for freshness. "Wait a second this isn't mouth wash! Ew!" He screamed running towards the bathroom. Miley and Lilly giggled doing a high five.

"Now come on let's go get our makeup on for all those cute southern cowboys" Lilly said pulling out her lip-gloss.

"Y'know I think I'll just stay here" Miley replied. Lilly looked disappointed as she said this. "Sorry Lil, but I'll come with you the next time right now there's something I gotta do."

"Alright" Lilly sighed then skipped off to the bathrooms. Miley went inside the gas station to get some snacks. Now if only she could remember what everyone liked. Oliver liked powdered donuts, Jackson would eat anything edible, and Lilly-hmm...She just couldn't place it. _Great I can't even remember my own best friend's favorite snack,_ She thought to herself. She picked up some Swedish fish and Oreo's then headed for the counter.

Suddenly she froze, she was being watched. She could sense it but she didn't know who. Trying to act normal she went up to the counter and watched the teenage boy with braces ring up her items. As she walked out the door she caught a familiar face in the corner of her eye. No, it couldn't be. She quickly rushed out of the building and to the care not giving it a second thought.

* * *

By now everyone was back on the road again. The day was growing old and the sky had darkened. "Dad are you sure you know where you're going?" Miley asked. Something didn't seem right. By now even Jackson had fallen asleep. And she was the only other one still awake aside from her father.

"I think I know how to get to my hometown" Robbie replied. But Miley could sense his discomfort and uneasiness.

"Maybe I should pull out the map" She said opening the glove compartment and pulling out a neatly folded map. She looked at the route, something _was_ off. She continued looking trying to figure out what the error was. "Dad we're going the wrong way, you need to make a left at the last sign."

"Dang Flabbit! I knew I shouldn't have trusted this GPS" He exclaimed. "Guess I'll turn around and go back."

"Maybe next time you should buy one with a voice that's NOT so seductive" She joked. "Dad are you going to turn around or not?" She said as she noticed he was still driving straight ahead.

"I'm trying to the steering wheel is stuck!" He said getting panicky. Just then Lilly awoke from their slumber.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked worriedly.

"We got lost and now the steering wheel is stuck and the breaks won't break!" Robbie explained.

"Moose!" Miley yelled as her father attempted to swerve away from the animal scaring it enough to run faster than a mouse being chased by a cat.

"Oh no we're coming up on a pond we're gonna crash!" Miley screamed as Lilly began waking up the others. And then everything happened at once,

"I can't stop and somehow we're going faster!"

"Jackson wake up!"

"We're gonna die!"

"We have to jump if we're gonna survive!"

"No!"

Crash! Everything went up with a loud bang. When Miley opened her eyes next everything was spinning and Jackson had a twin. "Is everyone okay!?" Robbie called standing up and getting out of the water.

"Yeah" The others called out.

"Wait where's Oliver!?" Miley shouted worriedly.

"Oliver!" Lilly called. "Oh my gawd Oliver!" She exclaimed pointing under the car where his skinny legs stuck out. They say that when your adrenaline is high you can do amazing things, one man even lifted up a truck to save his wife and Lilly's adrenaline must have been really high with worry because she grasped his legs and pulled him out from under the van. Oliver groaned and let out a girly cry.

"Oliver are you okay!?" Miley exclaimed.

"Yeah, I think I broke my leg" He moaned. Lilly let out a sigh of relief. "Hey what's that for!" He complained.

"Well at least it's nothing serious" She said.

"Hey!" He said again.

"Oh come on Oliver I'm just jokin', I really am glad you're okay" She said giving him a warm smile.

"Well we'd better start walking to the nearest town, this is gonna be a long night" Robbie said. "Oliver, do you think you can walk?"

"I don't think so" He replied.

"I'm not carrying him" Miley joked.

"C'mon Ollie, I'll help you" She said slinging his arm around her neck, "Just hold on and limp."

The group slowly began walking, not really sure where they were going. IT was cold and dark and everyone was wet and tired. Suddenly out of nowhere a large truck came blaring past them and Miley barely made it out of the way from almost being hit.

"Miley!" Her father exclaimed rushing to her side. "You okay, bud?"

"I think so" She moaned as he further inspected her head.

The driver reared to stop am and exited the truck. He was tall and muscular with dark brown shaggy hair and the bluest eyes. Though his ears with unusually large he was still very good looking. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," He said with a southern accent. "I didn't see you, please forgive me mam."

"Oh that's okay!" Lilly batted her eyelashes as she fawned over him.

"He was talking to me" Miley rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm fine." She was used to charming cowboys and while Lilly was more than happy to be lassoed by them Miley was not amused.

"What are you all doing out here?" He asked.

"Our car broke down" Robby lied.

"Well that's to bad, say to make it up to you how 'bout I give y'all a ride" He replied. "My name's Jay."

The gang exchanged glances.

* * *

The group sat in silence as the truck drove down the dusty gravel road. "Dad why didn't tell Jay the truth about our car?" Miley questioned.

Robbie looked uneasy. "Because we don't even know him and besides we don't know what caused it no need to have people jump to...conclusions" He whispered.

"What kind of conclusions, and the cause was probably just a malfunction it's not like someone's out to get us" She replied. But her father remained silent.

"You all alright back there?" Jay asked noticing the eery silence.

"Yeah" everyone mumbled.

"Good, 'cause we're almost to Crowley Corners, speaking of it's quite a coincidence that you're headed there, I was going there too" He said his southern accent.

The rest of the ride no one said anything and finally they arrived at the ranch where Miley and her family grew up. It looked different now, but still had that familiar air about it. "Thanks again for the ride" Robby thanked.

"No problem always happy to help out" Jay replied. Then turned to Miley. "Bye Miles" He winked. Lilly giggled. Miley rolled her eyes, and how did he know her nickname? After that everyone went inside and greeted the worried family.

"Wow you're family is huge!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yup," Miley smiled, "That's aunt pearl, uncle earl, cousin Joe, cousin May" She rambled on naming all her cousins and aunts and uncles, then stopped. "And...Luann" She finished in disgust. Luann smirked.

"Luann! as in evil twin tried to impersonate Hannah pig caller Luann?" Lilly whispered.

"Yup" She answered reluctantly.

* * *

The girls settled into bed that night. "Wasn't cousin Billy soo cute!" Lilly fawned.

"Ew" Miley replied.

"Oh that's right you've got your eyes on Jay" She teased.

"No way!" Miley protested. "I don't even know him."

"But you could" Lilly giggled. Just then Luann knocked on the door.

"Hey Miley" She said in a soft tone Miley had never heard. "I just wanted to say sorry about last time's little accident."

"It wasn't an accident!" Miley replied rudely.

"Then all is forgiven!" She ignored. "By the way sorry about your cars breaks going out."

"How do you know that?" Lilly asked.

"Er...your dad told me" She quickly said, though Miley suspected she was lying.

"Right..." Miley replied.

"G'night then cuz'" She fake smiled then skipped off to who knows where. Miley pulled the covers up over her head and lied down. Something was up and she had a feeling that Luann was involved.

**A/N: So would do you think? Is Luann really sorry? And who is this mysterious Jay? By the way this is not based off of the HM movie in this AU that never happened and there is now Travis. Review!**


End file.
